Reunion
by CayHeaven
Summary: The Titans reunite after over 15 years of being separated. Terra and Beast Boy had a kid, Starfire's memory returns. What is Raven's secret? Nightwing is determined to find out. Cyborg has a new best friend. BBRAE/RBSTAR Other Titans appearing in this story quite a lot! Try to keep up! Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Please enjoy**

Raven grunted as she opened her eyes, the day was just beginning and the sun hard already ruined it. She leaned up from her bed and turned to see the clock, _8:30_. It was rather late for her, normally she would have been up and out by five. But she did have those occasional days, maybe once a year. As she got up to go to the bathroom she glanced at the calendar, it was December 10th. _Almost Christmas_, she thought. The idea of celebrating a holiday on a false deity wasn't her idea of a gift giving occasion, human traditions were strange.

She picked up a tube of wintergreen toothpaste and started brushing her teeth, roam dripped from her lips. _Why do I feel like I have something to do today…?_ She thought for a moment. _CRAP! _She went back to the calendar, in small black letters it read:

**Teen Titans Reunion**

**Titans Tower**

**RSVP**

**12:00 pm**

Raven had completely forgotten, she must have written that down years ago, but never the less it was there. She had to go.

By the time she was finished getting ready, it was 11:25. Before leaving, she looked in the mirror.

Ravens uniform had changed a lot over the years, she retired her cape and dress for a more evil uniform. That wasn't her first idea but it worked for her. Her hood was now a metal cowl shaped like bird feathers, merging into her typical blue 'cape'. If you could call it a cape, it appeared like dragon wings, with tares from battle. She wore a body suit with blue feathers wrapping around only her breast and lower body, the rest was metal. Raven looked at her hands, although they could be called claws, she used her demonic abilities to alter her feet to look the same. It almost came off as if she wore long feathered blue gloves and boots.

_I wonder if this is too scary…?_ She thought, then shook it off. This was who she was now, she was no longer a little girl. And just like that Raven was off, not using her normal teleportation, she would rather walk through the front door or maybe the one on the roof.

As Raven flew over the tower, she noticed nobody had arrived yet so there was time to look at her old room. When she arrived on the roof of the T-tower the door was already opened, maybe somebody was there. She gently lay her hand on the ground and sensed there was two people inside, but could not tell who it was.

Raven carefully walked down the step onto the floor with her room, whoever it was was on her floor. Turning the corner she noticed Beast Boy's light was on, _So it's just him and Terra…okay_. Although it hurt her to see him and Terra happily married, she only wanted what was best for Beast Boy.

She heard his booming laughter as she got closer to the door, "Yeah and Raven got SOOO mad when we played Stank Ball!" A girl laughed.

Their talking paused, then the girl spoke. "Do you think she will hate me?"

Raven decided it wasn't good to ease drop and she didn't want to here Beast Boy answer that touchy question to his wife. She opened the door slightly to relieve herself. But although she was expecting Beast Boy, it was not Terra he was with. Beside him was a young girl, probably 13, she had tan skin and green hair. She had bright green eyes and a smile resembling Terra's. _They had a daughter_, Raven thought.

Raven forced a smile as Beast Boy remained silent, he seemed shocked. Not only at her change of clothes but Ravens whole domineer had changed, she smiled. "Hi Red, my name is Raven. It is a pleasure to meet you." It was painful but she felt as though she had to be nice, it was Beast Boy's child.

Red smiled, her change in emotion so rapidly startled Raven but she recovered almost instantly. _Definably Gar's kid,_ she giggled to herself.

Beast Boy placed his hand on Red's shoulder, "Cyborg just got here, go greet him while I talk to Raven." Red nodded, but before she left she grabbed Raven and hugged her.

She carefully whispered, so even her father couldn't here her. "He still loves you…" then she dashed off to the common room.

There was an awkward pause after she left, neither of them knew what to say. Raven observed Beast Boy for a moment as he decided to sit, he was taller. He had also changed his uniform, now he wore a skin tight body suit. It was white down the middle and red down the sides, he had even cut his hair very short.

Raven noticed he had been patting the side of the bed, she walked over and sat with no objection. Finally he spoke, "She died." Referring to Terra.

Raven placed her hand over his, "I'm sorry Garfield." She didn't know how to comfort him, not seeing him for 15 years changed a lot of emotional attachments.

Garfield hadn't changed his tone or facial gesture, "Don't be. She betrayed me again and I had a witch turn her to stone." He turned to Raven and smiled, "I'm sorry we haven't been in contact, I was raising Red in private."

Raven leaned over and kissed Garfield on the cheek, _I will always loves him_ she thought. She saw Garfield blush, "You know I never stopped thinking about you." He said.

"I know. Let's go see the others." Raven replied. She sensed everyone had arrived excluding Starfire. After doing much investigating Raven realized Starfire's memory had been erased so she was not expected. But the invitation had still been sent to her location, Raven sent one out just in case.

Garfield nodded, he grabbed Raven's now clawed hands and they disappeared through the floor and arrived in the common room.

Cyborg had not grown, considering he was more robot then man and even more so now. His body was basically the same besides some new equipment that made him look even more 'muscular'. Garfield watched him play with Red, who was admiring his metal body.

Raven slipped away from Beast Boys grip and off to the kitchen to make her herbal tea. _Some things never change_, Garfield thought as he glanced at her.

Cyborg looked up, "Hey BB!" He walked over and gave Garfield a tight hug.

*Cough*

"Sorry man! I forget that you're all squishy!" Cyborg laughed. "Rae, loving the new clothes!"

Raven flinched at the name, it had been a long time since she heard that. She sipped her tea, "Hello Cyborg. How has your work with The Justice League treated you?" Unsure what to say to him, that's all she could think of.

"It has been well, after Doctor Light's death we haven't been doing much. Luckily there hasn't been anything big, just small robberies." Cyborg said, staring at Raven. _She's changed_, he thought. Although he still loved her, she was his 'sister from another mister'.

After a small pause, Robin, now Nightwing entered the room. His uniform had changed but not by much, instead of a blue robin it was now a dark red. He surprisingly had a smile on his face, since he left the Titans he seemed unhappy. Not to say he hated being a super hero, but without comic relief friends, there wasn't much to smile about. Nightwing silently walked over to Raven, giving her an innocent hug and turned his attention to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"WHAT'S UP GUYS!" he yelled, causing Raven to jump and spill some tea on the counter. She groaned, rolled her eyes and began to clean the mess.

"HA! Hey man!" Cyborg shook Nightwing's and Garfield patted him on the back.

They caught up over recent activities, now having any more stories, they were there for a while. Raven took the time to get to know Red more, as a simple hello was not enough.

Red told Raven about her mother, Terra and how she betrayed her father. How Terra and Garfield would fight everyday, mostly over stupid things but sometimes it was about Raven. Terra knew Garfield could not stop his feelings for his ex-team mate. Raven couldn't help but blush, Red admire Raven for her strength.

"I never thought of Terra as a mother, she was very cold to me and Dad." Red said solemnly. For a girl of her age, Red suffered much emotional pain, all of the original Titans had.

Raven put her claw out reaching for Red's hand, she obliged. "I see you will have a bright future, but do not let that say you will not suffer pain in your life. Be prepared for a difficult sacrifice." Raven frowned. Red was destined to die, but she could not see why or how.

Red's frown changed to a smile, "As long as I do it for the great or good." Raven was shocked at her happiness, she spoke again. "Dad didn't tell me you could see into the future."

So Garfield did talk about her, "It is a new ability and I can only do it through contact." Raven said smirking.

Beast Boy had appeared net to the Raven and Red, both unaware until he made a subtle noise. They both looked up at him, Red got up and ran to Nightwing to introduce herself.

Garfield sat down next to Raven, who was sitting at the island in the kitchen. "She's a good kid, nothing like her mother." He gave a fake chuckle.

Raven nodded, "She doesn't seem to miss her."

"Not at all, neither of us do." Garfield stared at Raven. "Why don't you take that thing off?" He motioned to her feathered cowl.

She shrugged, "It's hard to take off."

Garfield laughed, he reached his hand out to take the cowl off but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head. _I just want to see her eyes_, he thought.

"Later, I promise.." Raven was serious now.

Her face had changed over the years, Ravens innocent purple eyes were now replaced with blank white slates. She still had the gem on her forehead but over her left eyes was a long scar. A battle wound that she didn't heal, to remind her what was out there. Although she could fix it, she had thought of it many times. But Raven never expected to take the cowl off again, not even for bed.

Raven and Garfield hadn't noticed, but Cyborg and Nightwing were now on high alert. Even Red was glaring at something out the window. They followed Red's line of sight, it was Starfire and she looked angry.


	2. Chapter 2 Pizza Parlor

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy.**

Starfire stared at the Titans for a moment before she blasted the glass open and flew inside. She recognized the teen from the news and small encounters but she still didn't understand the invitation.

"Who sent this?" She growled holding up the invitation but it burnt up in her hands before anyone could grab it. "FUCK!"

Nightwing had not expected her to change so much. Instead on her innocent shirt and top, she now wore what looked like an alien bathing suit. It looked as if everything was going to pop out, Starfire had certainly grown up. Her hair flamed at the end, which now reached the floor easily. Her eyes, once solid green were now more human like. But her skin was the same color, that didn't change.

Raven stepped towards the alien girl, Starfire flinched. "Step back from me demon!" She took a step back as Raven lifted her hands and said her ever so famous words:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black cloud wrapped itself around Starfire, causing her to scream. Raven hovered over to the alien and placed her hand on her head.

Raven's eyes glowed white, she then began to scream with Starfire, who was now screaming in pain rather then in fear. After a few moments, they both calasped to the floor. Garfield ran to Raven and lifted her in his arms, Nightwing ran to Starfire and did the same.

"Let's take them to the infirmary." Nightwing spoke.

Nightwing looked down at Starfire as the team took them for testing. She was just as beautiful as she ever was, although she had many personality changes. He had watched her quietly as she worked with Red Hood and his team of Outlaws. Althought he didn't agree with their choices, Nightwing still loved Starfire, he couldn't help his emotions as much as he tried.

When they reached the infirmary, Beast Boy and Nightwing put their woman down on separate beds. Red, who was more confused then the others, ran to Ravens side with tears down her cheeks. Beast Boy put his arm around his daughter and gave her a light smile, he knew Raven and she was going to be fine. But he was still confused, _What did Rae do to her? _he thought.

Cyborg remained in the room to run more tests while Beast Boy and Nightwing nervously walked to the common room.

"What do you think Raven did?" Nightwing asked without emotion although Beast Boy knew he was scared for Starfire.

There was a pause before Garfield spoke, "Nothing stupid I am sure. Raven must have had her reasons?" he said with question, Nightwing didn't seem to notice.

The men sat down on their old couch and grunted, neither were as young as they once were. Still, they couldn't help but laughed as Beast Boy pulled out his old Titans communicator. Nightwing remembered drawing out the designed for Cyborg, he felt so 'high tech' at the time. But as they talked more he realized how goofy they really were, but still convenient not to mention they still worked. Most of the Titan had thrown theirs away, but the originals kept them for sentimental value.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nightwing saw Starfire's communicator laying on the ground. His laugh turned into a frown, "Do you think she really forgot about us?" he said, fear increasing with each word.

Beast Boy planted his hand on Nightwing's back, he didn't know what to say. Starfire seemed to not recall any of them, "Let's hope we can jog some of her memories back…" although it wasn't helpful, Garfield saw his friend let a smile creep upon his face.

"Cyborg calling Grass Stain, come in…*buzzzz* Stain…" Beast Boy flipped the communicator open, chuckling he responded.

"What do you want Tinman?"

Cyborg smiled, "OH! Is that friend Beast Boy!" Starfire appeared on the screen, apparently she regained consciousness and remembered everyone. "I do wish to say hello! But friend Cyborg won't let me leave!"

Nightwing grabbed the communicator from Beast Boy, "We will be down in a minute." He closed the communicator, a thick red appeared across his cheeks. She would remember him, but with that came her remembering the bad things too.

Nightwing thought back to the day of his wedding, the day he almost married the love of his life. He remembered the child they had to bury, she was so young. But despite that he had to stand up, walk to the infirmary and see her. And that's what he did.

Raven had also awoken, Red hadn't left her side even to talk to Starfire. "Thank you." Raven said to the young girl and they hugged.

Starfire twitched her heard to Raven, "Friend! You are awake! This is excellent! Are you still evil?" Raven chocked at the question, she shook her heard. "Glorious!"

***To all who are unfamiliar with the comic books, Raven went evil at Starfire's and Nightwing's wedding, the reason they didn't get married***

Nightwing entered the room, Beast Boy walked to Raven and kissed her cheek softly. "Starfire…" Nightwing said.

"Nightwing…" She replied.

Starfire did indeed remember everything, her memories were suppressed on purpose. Her past was very painful and filled with betrayal, Nightwing was her one and only love. But after he left, she did re-marry but he soon died in battle. Starfire had a relationship with the Arsenal for a while but he soon got angry with her keeping secrets, so he left her. She did care for him deeply but the only people who knew her past were her family, her Titans. Her _Robin…_

Nightwing walked to her and gave her a sincere hug, "I have missed you." He spoke.

Starfire hugged him back, she was still taller. "And I, you old friend Rob-…Nightwing." She corrected herself.

They let go from their embrace, both blushed as they recalled the warmth from their past. They both still loved each other but neither wanted to act upon it.

Cyborg took this awkward encounter to his advantage and took a quick picture, no flash. Only to ensure that nobody noticed.

Starfire smiled at her old teammates, "My friends, what shall we do on this joyous occasion? I do remember us having one month together!"

To everyone surprise Red was the first to speak up, "Lets get food! I'm STARVING!" she exclaimed with a toothy grin. _Just like her father_, Raven thought.

"I agree, I am very hungry." Beast Boy said calmly, still standing next to Raven he squeezed her hand. Raven nodding in agreement.

"So it's decided y'all!" Cyborg yelled happily.

The Titans arrived at their old pizza place and sat at their usual table, nothing had changed. Not the paint on the walls or the people that worked their, the original owner had passed away years ago but his son took over. He resembled his father in every aspect of the manner, they even had the same laugh. Raven ordered the veggie pizza, due to her Azarathian decent, she realized she would become one with her monks beliefs. And they were vegetarians.

Beast Boy and Red ordered the same as Raven, he was shocked to see his old teammate change her ways.

Cyborg ordered the meat lovers pizza; Starfire and Nightwing ordered a simple four cheese pizza.

"Do you think we should have changed out of our uniforms?" Starfire asked when she noticed people were staring. She seemed disappointed at all of the attention, something no one understood.

Nightwing smiled, "Maybe. But its too late now, we can change later." Implying he had something planned for the team.

Raven quickly got annoyed as the team talked about a ball they had been invited to. She did not wish to change, at the least she did want to keep her cowl on. Not that people didn't know who she was but she was worried at the reaction she would get from her friends. It had been years since humans had seen her face, her normal grey skin was gone and replaced with pale skin. Nobody seemed to notice yet but once the cowl was off, that's what worried her. Not to her surprise, Ravens train of thought was interrupted, when she looked up it was Beast Boy.

"What, Garfield?" She said in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy whispered, "Will you go with me tonight?"

She signed, "Go to what?" Raven was too deep in thought and didn't listen.

"To the ball?" He chuckled.

Raven took a minute to find an excuse, "Aren't you taking Red?" She asked.

"Naw, Red is going with her Uncle Cyborg." He smiled at Raven. "Nowhere to run now Rae, come on."

She rolled her eyes, although nobody could see. "Fine." How could she really say no to him, she loved him and would never stop. She didn't know if he still felt the same, although she could just read his mind but that wasn't right.

Beast Boy picked up Raven's claw and lightly kissed it, she blushed underneath her cowl. He wasn't afraid of what she looked like now but he wanted to know what was under all of the feathers. Everyone seemed to change but _his _Raven changed the most, besides her personality. She still let him love her in his own way, he couldn't not love her. _Love_, he thought to himself. He loved Terra there was no doubt about that, but he would forever be in love with Raven. Beast Boy heart sang a peaceful song whenever she was around, his little singing raven.

The teams' meals arrive one after another, each one slowly eaten due to constant conversation. Topics such as Starfire's time with Redhood, Nightwing's battles in Gothom and Cyborg's alliance with The Justice League of America. They also conversed about Beast Boy and Terra, Red chimed in on that conversation, quickly ending it. Nobody was fond of Terra, but Red didn't care, she always wanted her father to be with Raven.

The conversation topics finally fell on Raven, who stayed silent until they asked her about it. Little did they know Raven had some deep secrets, she had been talking to her brothers again. They planned on bringing Trigon back and Raven was being pulled into the mix. She didn't want to bring him back but it was the only way she could at last defeat him. Although when the time came, everyone would think she was evil. This time she had to join her brothers as the Seven Deadly Sins, they would bring Trigon back and she would kill him. Not send him to a different dimension so he could escape at some point. But she couldn't tell her friends, they might blow her cover. That, and they might not understand.

"I have been busy finding peace with myself." Raven spoke clearly, "I saw Garfield a while ago." She referred to their previous encounter while Beast Boy was with Terra, before they married and had Red.

Garfield laughed, "That wasn't a _while _ago, that was YEARS ago." Raven smirked at his response, she hadn't noticed so much time had passed until recently. Recently as in, earlier in the day.

"Other then that Rae, what has been happening?" Cyborg elbowed her.

"Nothing, I have been in Azarath, talking to my brothers." They all gasped, knowing who her brothers were.

"Why?" Nightwing asked with bits of anger in the word.

Raven sighed, "I have my secrets as much as anyone else and I do NOT need to explain them." Nightwing looked even more angry. "I know what you're thinking, I have been dealing with family issues. When the time comes…" Raven couldn't help but feel bad about lying to her friends. "Just…trust me okay?"

Nightwing groaned, unsatisfied with her response. He didn't know if he could trust her, after all these years she could be hiding something. Raven was the most secretive out of their team, but also the most trustworthy. Nightwing wasn't about to let it go but for now he shrugged it off and decided it was for a later day.

Starfire smiled, "Love between siblings is something magical, is it not?" She grabbed Raven's hand and shook it, seeing that she was obviously not listening.

Beast Boy grinned, "Star, your sister is evil." The team had gotten past an awkward stage about Blackfire, they knew the subject had healed itself in Starfire's heart.

"Friends! She is good now, we recently saved my home planet of Tamaran! She did everything for our home, I was a sacrifice that must have been made and now our sisterhood has rekindled." Starfire paused for a moment. "I love my sister, regardless of the choices she made in the past. She is a new person for the future and now the Ruler of Tamaran. I am loyal to my Queen."

Red's eyes' widened, "You're a Princess?" she turned to her Father. "You never told me about that!" She said, slightly disappointed and slightly mad.

"I forget stuff…" Garfield said ashamed that he forgot something so important. Most of his stories were about his best friend and the love of his life. _There is that word again_, he thought.

The team soon decided it was time to go back to the tower, everyone spent their fair share signing autographs apart from Raven. She stood in a dark shadow, when Garfield look to find her he noticed she was talking to herself. He knew Raven had changed but was she crazy? Beast Boy used his ears to pin point what she was saying.

_"I can not go right now…no…Trigon can wait…do not pester me again…I have told them nothing…it's about timing…"_

Beast Boys eyes' locked on Raven, she was talking about Trigon. But why? He was gone forever, or was he? Was she going to bring him back? Were the stories true…Was Raven evil? He notice Raven turn her head to him and he shifted so she couldn't tell he had listened. This was something he would talk to her about.

The team found their separate ways to the Tower, Raven teleported, Cyborg drove with Red, Starfire picked up Nightwing to fly together and Beast Boy morphed into a raven heading straight for the tower. Specifically Raven's room.

When Beast Boy arrived, the only people in the common room were Starfire and Nightwing. They must have been talking about something important because when he walked by they began to whisper. But this wasn't the time for petty marital talk, Garfield's mind was set on Raven. He walked up to Raven's door almost slamming into it, lifted his hand and knocked.

There was no response, so he knocked again.

Still nothing.

Garfield punched in the override code, the doors swooshed open to reveal Raven. But not the Raven he has seen moment ago, she wasn't wearing her uniform.

Raven had changed into a long, tight black dress that flared at the bottom. On the sides of her legs were slits reaching up to her hips, the top of the dress was strapless and revealed her busty chest. The flare at the bottom was lacy matching the lace outlining her breast. Beast Boy's eyes almost popped out of his head, but not before he saw her face. Ravens eyes' changed, her right eye was purple and shining like a dimond but he left eye was only white. He noticed a large scar running from her forehead, over her eye and down her cheek. _What happened?_ He thought. Trying not to stare, Garfield diverted his attention to her lips, they were more plump and pink. Finally taking one more long look, he realized something…

"You're white!" he exclaimed. "I mean like not white…but like not tan-but you're not…ya know?...you're not grey anymore…you're norm-not that you weren't befor-you're…" Beast Boy looked up at her after realizing his eyes had wondered to her chest again. "You look beautiful Rae."

She smiled, giving him a warm feeling knowing she wasn't mad. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Remembering why he came up to her room in the first place, he spoke. "What's going on with Trigon?" his question was blunt and to the point.

Raven sighed, she knew he had listened to the conversation. Bringing him into her room she explained what was happening, he took the time to carefully ask questions and only when he really needed to. And finally she finished.

"Why can't you tell the others?" Beast Boy asked.

"My brother's are smart and powerful, they would see right through their lies." She explained.

Beast Boy paused, "Then why me? Why tell me?" he felt as if he deserved an answer.

"So at the end," Raven spoke slowly, as it pained her to bring him to this realization. "If I die with Trigon, you can tell them I am sorry. Sorry for deceiving them, that I'm-I was not…evil."

Garfield wrapped his arms' around Raven, who returned the gesture. "You have to promise me something…" He whispered, she nodded. "After everything, marry me." It wasn't a question.

A tear escaped Raven's eye, although she would forever deny it. She leaned back from Beast Boy nodding, he leaned in and kissed her. The feeling of their lips would never change, the same fireworks went off in their heads and the butterflies stayed in their stomachs.

To Raven's surprise, Garfield pulled out a small box from behind him and opened it. Inside was a silver wedding band with a blue crystal on top surrounded by tiny diamonds. He lifted her left hand and put it on her finger then he pulled a similar ring out and put it on his finger. Beast Boy's ring was thicker, but still silver, it lacked the tiny diamonds but had a small blue stone on the top resembling hers.

"You know I will always love you." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"Forever and always?" She asked, although it was out of character for he she felt it would make him happy to hear what she was thinking.

"Forever and always." Beast Boy smiled, his feelings for her never changed. Not even for Terra, Raven was his one true love. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "We need to go to the ball, we're late!"

"Don't you think they would have told us…?" Raven questioned.

"Hah…Yeah you'd think. Star and Nightwing were talking and I didn't see Cy or Red, sooo I have to go get ready!" Garfield jumped up from his seat and sprinted out the door leaving a confused Raven behind.

Not soon after he left, he was back to her door. He knocked and the door slid open, Beast Boy put his arm out and Raven wrapped theirs' together. The couple walked to the roof, their own sanctuary. Raven turned into her natural form, a black raven and Beast Boy turned into the same raven but of course he was green. They flew over the sea and through the town to finally arrive at the ball. Raven was nervous about her scar but Beast Boy reassured her that it gave her and even more mysterious edge.

"You will have to tell me that story Rae." He said with a toothy grin.

"One day." Raven replied in a soothing tone.

To their surprise, the Titans were standing there waiting for them. All dressed in beautiful clothing, just as Beast Boy and Raven did. Everyone was greeting each other while paparazzi stood behind red ropes taking pictures.

Unfortunately the first person to notice Raven's wedding ring was a representative for People's Magazine and they did not let it go. "Raven I see you're wearing a wedding ring! Can we ask who the lucky guy is?" She said, shoving the mic in Raven's face. "Raven why do you have a scar over your eye? Did you get hurt in battle?"

Just as the reporter mentioned Raven's ring, all eyes were on her finger, even her old friends. Starfire grabbed Ravens hand squealing, "OH FRIEND HOW EXCITING! TELL ME WHO IT IS!" She yelled over the commotion. Cyborg gave Raven a bone crushing hug, Nightwing gracefully smiled. The only one who had not reacted was Garfield, the other Titans were confused. Raven was being bombarded with more reporters, she quickly walked away to answer some question's before rumors started. Leaving her friends and fiancé behind.

Red grabbed her fathers' left hand to find the other ring, she smiled. "Dad, are you going to tell them?" He nodded in response.

"Garfield, are you okay?" Cyborg whispered, he noticed Beast Boy didn't changed his facial expression but nodded. "I mean-with Rae marrying some guy…"

"It's me."

"What's you?"

"I'm marrying Raven."

Cyborg took a moment to process this, had he heard him right? Or was this a sick joke? He then noticed Red holding her fathers hand out, showing a similar ring on his finger. One that mirrored Ravens' slightly. So it was true.

"Oh…my…god…DUDE! I'm so happy for you!" Cyborg yelled, getting the attention of the other titans.

"What?" Starfire and Nightwing said harmoniously.

Raven entered the scene, she took he fiancé's hand and kissed him on the cheek. The reporters flashed their cameras' at the newly found couple while their friends stood there in awe.

The titans knew Raven and Beast Boy had admitted their feeling for one another a few times but nobody expected them to get married. Although they had secretly talked about it occasionally, Nightwing often avoided those touchy topics.

Starfire spoke first, "I am very delighted! When shall we begin the preparations? When is the wedding?" She exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Star, it won't be for a while. I mean we haven't really talked about a date yet." Garfield responded, still trying to talk over the excited roars of the press.

"Maybe we should talk at home…after the ball." Nightwing spoke, trying to urge everyone to go inside of the mansion. They followed suit and left the red carpet behind.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ballroom Bash

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Sorry about the spelling and grammar errors**

**Please Enjoy**

It was unusual for Raven to act so out of character, Beast Boy was curious to why she kissed him in public. Not that he didn't love it, her lips were so warm and inviting but he expected her to even hide the ring. Garfield watched as his newly found fiancé helped Red into her seat. Ravens long black dress showed off her fit but voluptuous body, the back of her dress was low cut relieving her pale skin through black lace. As she helped Red, Beast Boy saw how gentle and melodic her movement became, unlike when they were young. Her face had softened, he love that about her even her scar.

Raven noticed Garfield staring at her, she flashed a small smile his way and he blushed. "Are you going to stand the whole night?" She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Garfield sat next to Raven, Red chose to sit next to her new mother. The relationship between the two women was blossoming so quickly, they already loved each other. Garfield couldn't help remembering how much Terra hated Red.

_"You are too fucking stupid to even use your powers!" Terra yelled at Red as she cried in a dark corner. "Pathetic piece of shit! I should have aborted you when I wanted to!" She heard Red try to speak and whipped a boulder across the room hitting her body at full force. _

_Garfield ran in the room after hearing the commotion, he ran to Red and carried the unconscious girl in his arms. He turned his head to face Terra, "What happened!" he demanded._

_Terra rolled her eyes, Garfield caught her abusing Red once or twice but it was nothing this bad. "She didn't want to use her geomancy, she kept changing into animals!" she yelled. "It's like she isn't even MINE!"_

Everyone was up dancing now, Nightwing with Starfire and Cyborg with Red. All the other Titans were at the event as well, Wonder Girl, BumbleBee, Tempest (aqualad), Flash and more.

Garfield jumped at Raven's touch, she felt his inner turmoil and led him outside. "What's wrong Gar?" She asked grabbing his hand.

Nightwing watched as Starfire's hair whipped around her body, she was so beautiful. Sure she had grown in some physical aspects but her personality was the same, innocent with a hint of determination.

"Nightwing..?" Starfire spoke, interrupting his train of thought.

He blinked, "Yes Star?"

"The song stopped, shall w-"

Starfire was taken off to find Arsenal at the event although he was now an older Speedy she felt like he wouldn't show up. "So this is where you've been?" He said walking up to Nightwing and Star. "You didn't even tell me you where leaving! You just left!" He had a few drinks before summoning the guts to confront her. He still wanted to be with her but he obsession with keeping secrets was incredible. "I thought you didn't remember these guys?" A ear drink from his eye. "You lied about that too?"

Nightwing was shocked, Arsenal just started crying over Starfire. "Um Star?" Nightwing gave her a questioning glance.

She lifted him off the ground, "Grow up, ROY!" she yelled and his eyes popped open. Arsenal grunted, "This is why you don't drink, you act pathetic and where is Redhood?"

Redhood appeared out of the corner, "Right here babe." He gave her a thumbs up and winked under mask.

Nightwing and Redhood glared at each other under their masks, they didn't have to see it they could feel it. Although they once had the same job, Redhood hated his prior costume wearing Robin.

Arsenal swung his arm over Redhood's shoulder, "I'll take him to the punch table. See you soon Star." He said smiling, she returned the gesture then turned back to Nightwing. He seemed utterly confused and clearly needed an explanation.

"Nightwing, I guess I should tell you what that was about." She gestured to her drunk friend at the table. "Although Raven returned my old memories, the ones I tried to fully forget she did not take my new ones away. After this month is up I will have Raven completely remove my memories of the Teen Titans and I will restart my life, with Arsenal." Nightwing knew she was going to go back but she wanted to forget them? Forget him? "I love you Dick Grayson and I always will, even in the back of my mind. But we have been through too much, I wish to enjoy the last bit of time we have left." Starfire leaned down inching closer to her lovers lips, they pressed together in a warm embrace then unlocked.

Nightwing smiled, "Of course Kori of course." They would be lovers for a month then she would leave him forever, he was upset but Nightwing knew it was for the best. So he would cherish their time, they danced he rest of the night.

Wonder Girl, now Darkstar walked over to the punch table with Tempest to see a drunk Arsenal being comforted by Zatara. Zatara wasn't exactly the comfort type, in fact she wanted to beat him up for even moping over an overly chesty woman. Darkstar leaned down to Arsenal smiling, "Wanna get wet?" She whispered the motioned to Tempest.

Tempest grinned devilishly then strayed water from his trident, covering Arsenal in a sea of water. "DUDE! What was that for?" Arsenal was mad for only a moment though, the alcohol had warn off and he was reminded his old teammates where around.

Flash appeared by his old friend Speedy. "It's been a while Speedy!"

"Arsenal." He replied.

Flash shifted from one side, "Oh sure.." to the other.. "Appearance changed.." now back to the other holding a beverage. "But your personality is the same."

"Stop bugging him Wally." Everyone turned there eyes to a tall tan, bald woman with purple eyes. She wore a long white dress with tribal markings at the bottom, her ears were gauged and she had more tribal jewelry. Looking down everyone noticed she wasn't wearing shoes, but she had an anklet on that jingled when she walked. "Don't remember me?" She asked.

"No fucking way…" Arsenal was the first to speak. He thought for a moment before speaking again, "JINX!" He started laughing, she had changed so much. "Why are you bald girl?"

The Flash appeared next to his wife, "It's called a wig you drunk idiot." He kissed her head, she smiled. Arsenal puffed out at the word idiot, then released his breath everyone was so different.

Bumblebee stopped dancing with Red Robin and walked over to the crown surrounding the drunk Arsenal. "What is wrong with you peo-" Looking down Bumblebee saw a soaking wet Arsenal laying flat on his back. She decided to take him to a bedroom in the upper wing of the mansion. "I hate you so much right now…" She whispered to him as he knocked out in her arms.

The rest of the team began doing separate things, Tempest and Darkstar went to dance. Jinx and The Flash stay at the punch table with Zatara and now Red Robin, they talked about previous missions.

Redhood had watched the whole encounter from the comfort of his seat, the only person he didn't noticed was the one standing behind him. Raven. He noticed Beast Boy walk in and glance in his direction with a smile, so he turned around.

"Surprise." Raven said dryly as Redhood jumped. "Did you get the information I need?" He nodded and handed Raven an envelope.

"Does your fiancé know what you are planning?" Redhood asked.

"Of course." She teleported the envelope to her bedroom.

"What happened if the Titans don't figure it out?" He asked, not that he truly cared but he wanted to know how far Raven would go to save Earth.

Raven shrugged, "As long as I kill Trigon I don't care what my friends think of me." She glared at Redhood and spoke angrily before went to join her fiancé, "We never spoke, you know nothing."

He nodded, she walked away. "Now that is quite the woman." Redhood saw Garfield growling at him from across the room, Raven arrived to him and their attention was on each other. Redhood chuckled under his mask and glanced at Zatara who was walking up to him.

"Are you okay Red?" Cyborg asked his dancing partner, Garfield's daughter. She looked up smiling and nodding, "You sure girl?"

Red didn't speak so she could think, "Yeah. I thought I saw someone." She saw blonde hair that reminded Red of her mothers, thankfully the girl turned around and it was a waitress. Red sighed, "Cy, do you think my mom was born evil?"

This wasn't a conversation Cyborg had planned on, although he should have. He knew Beast Boy wasn't touchy on the subject anymore, but Red? "I don't think so Red, your mother was confused. When she died everyone was heart broken, especially Beast Boy. She died for a good cause, she saved us. But when she returned…I think…she was evil. I think she planned everything, from marrying Garfield to having you." Cyborg saw the saddened look on her face. "But without her you wouldn't be here and we love you." Red squeezed Cyborg in for a hug. Cyborg froze, he realized he like Red but he wasn't even sure how old she was. She couldn't have been more then seventeen, Beast Boy was exact when he told Cyborg when Red was born. "Red?"

"I'm twenty-three Cyborg." She answered his un-asked question. "My dad and Terra had me before they were married, although he did not know I was even born until they married."

Cyborg smiled, "Grass Stain and I need to have a talk…" Red let Cyborg go and walked to Darkfire, who was telling Jinx a story about the Amazons.

Cyborg made his way to his bestfriends Garfield and Raven, they were casually standing on the terrace outside. It was a romantic atmosphere and it would hurt to interrupt it but he had some questions.

"Garfield." Raven spun around with he fiancé wrapped in her arms.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy as a blush appeared across his face.

"I want to talk about Red."

Cyborg sounded serious so Raven gave Garfield a kiss on the cheek and walked back into the ballroom. "What about Red, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.

"How old is she?" Cyborg questioned. He needed to know the truth.

"To be honest I'm not exactly sure, Terra had Red before we were really together. I don't exactly remember how many years it was when I saw Terra again. Why?"

Cyborg couldn't decided to tell him…or ask him? Then it dawned on him, how could Terra have had Red when Beast Boy was with Raven? Terra was dead that many years ago, there was a duplicate of her but nobody knew about it. Cyborg noticed Garfield staring at him, "Um…I want to date Red."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "You want to WHAT?"

"Who else better to take care of your daughter, then your best friend?"

"Take care of her as an UNCLE NOT A BOYFRIEND!" Garfield yelled, his pulse rate increased at an alarming rate. Raven sensed the trouble and flew outside by her fiancé, she wrapped him in black magic and he calmed down. "Cy…"

Raven faced Cyborg striking fear in his heart with her glare, "You better then to make him angry Cyborg. What happened?" she asked.

"What happened?" Red yelled running out to her father.

"I want to go on a date with you Red…" Cyborg stated as he grabbed Red's hand. Her eyes widened, she nodded. "Really Red?" She nodded again and wrapped her arms around Cyborg.

"WAIT!" Beast Boy yelled. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"I think I should have a say as well!" Raven stepped in front of Beast Boy. "Cyborg, you understand if you touch a hair on this girl before she is ready I will rip the rest of your skin off." Her two eyes became four glowing eyes, her voice lowered into a demonic sounding growl. "If you hurt this girl I will take you apart and send every different part of you to Azarath with my-" Raven began screaming, she threw her hand on her head and started being whipped around the terrace.

Raven started bleeding out of her eyes and nose, scratch marks appeared on neck and ripped her dress. Her screaming continued and now had the attention of all the Titans who worked their ways to see what was happening.

Garfield noticed Redhood carrying the white crystal Raven spoke about in her room, they both nodded at each other and tackled Raven. Everyone watched as Redhood put the crystal to Ravens heart and Garfield held her down as a green bear. Raven screaming was turning into Rage, her least favorite emotion.

"Say it!" Redhood yelled. Garfield pressed down harder on Raven as black tentacles flared from her ribbed dress.

"NOOOOOO!" Rage spoke laughing manically.

Red ran over to her father and slammed her hand down on Redhood's, not breaking eye contact with Beast Boy. Her eyes turned white and her hands began glowing black, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" The crystal sunk into Ravens chest and she started coughing, Redhood held her head from slamming on the ground.

Garfield was in awe of his daughter, who somehow possessed Raven's powers. "How is this possible?" He asked. Red smiled, she knew he couldn't have guessed what happened before he came back into Terra's life.

Static then walked up beside Red, "Maybe I can explain."

Red stood up next to Static, he put is hand on her shoulder. Garfield stood up as Redhood helped Raven stand. "I would like…and explanation…" Raven managed to say between heavy coughing.

Red took a deep sigh and looked from the ground to her father, "The reason Terra hated me was because I am not her daughter. I am Ravens daughter." She paused to see if her father would speak, when he did not she continued. "I was a test tube baby-"

"You have blonde hair and blue eyes! That is from Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, not in anger but in shock.

Red smiled, "Actually it is from you and Raven. Dad, before you had the…accident…you had blonde hair. Remember?" He nodded. "Well Terra was able to get your blood samples you parents had when they were still alive. Rose got them for her." Rose was Deathstroke's daughter, she died soon after changing sides. "Terra tried to merge her DNA with yours but failed, so she acquired some of Ravens blood. I'm not sure how but she did, anyway. After she got Ravens blood she was able to merge them, my blue eyes come from a combination of your brown eyes and Raven's purple eyes. It was a mix up but it worked. When Terra was able to reconnect with you, after she married you she implanted false memories of you and her having a child." She stopped.

Garfield was speechless, he didn't know what to say. When he turned to Raven she was just as put back by the news, she had a daughter. But not one she carried, one that was made from her DNA. Was it bad or was it good? Raven was scared, worried, happy, angry…she didn't know what to think. Until she thought of Trigon, how could she let Red think she was evil? Would she continue with her plan? Garfield knew, he understood but, what would Red think? If she explained the situation before it happened Red would give the plan away. Raven knew Garfield could handle himself and not get caught, she trusted him. Wait…Red had her powers, she could train her. She could show her how to control her emotions, she could-

"Rae?..." –Be interrupted mid thought. Raven looked at Beast Boy, as he was the one who spoke.

"Yeah?" Raven said, recalling what the situation was about. "I have a daughter." She said slightly smiling. Red held out he arms and Raven slid inside for a hug.

Garfield was angry, his ex lover lied the whole time. He had fake memories of a daughter that he never truly made. But he couldn't not love Red, she was his blood but she wasn't Terra's. She was Raven's daughter, which made her better. Everything Beast Boy had with Terra was fake, a lie. It hurt him, although he now understood why Terra hated Red. And why she was always angry with him about Raven, his angry faded to sadness. His sadness faded to confusion, Garfield looked at his two favorite women hugging. Then his confusion faded to happiness, Raven was happy so he was happy.

"THIS IS GLORIOUS!" Starfire shouted. "Friends Raven and Beast Boy have a little Bumgorf!" she flew to her friends and gave them a tough hug. As they all began coughing she let go, Nightwing was now next to her.

"I don't know what to think of this. But for now, congratulations." He said, utterly confused. Nightwing shook Garfield's hand, gave Raven a nod and Red a slight hug. Starfire took his hand and they walked back in the ballroom, she figured Raven and Beast Boy needed to talk.

Cyborg stood behind the crowd unable to form words, his sister figure, Raven now had a child with his best friend. Not just that though, he liked Red and still wanted to be with her. He watched as all of the other titans walked up confused but saying congratulations then walking back into the ballroom. At one point Arsenal appeared on the terrace and yelled, "I knew you could do it! When is the baby due?" His idiotic comment got the attention of Bumblebee who then replied with, "You will shut up NOW or I will SEND YOU TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" He ran back into the room after flipping her off, she flew up and screaming was heard but nobody checked on them.

Jinx and The Flash where the last to say congratulations, besides Cyborg. Red was hiding this secret her whole life, she thought Terra would never die and she wouldn't be able to tell the truth. She wouldn't be able to meet her real mother, technically. Jinx held out a wrapped box, before anyone could ask she explained that Wally ran to get a present. The trio agreed to open it later, but thanked them as they walked into the ball room.

"I guess I'm the last one." Cyborg said, remaining leaned on the pillar.

Raven was not longer angry but she felt bad about what happened. She was more confused that nobody asked her about why she freak out, Nightwing would later. She just knew it. Redhood, Garfield and Red knew what happened. She was almost positive Starfire was too excited about Raven's newly found child but nobody else even bothered asking. Was she hurt? Did no one care? Or was she lucky that no one cared? If she was asked to explain sure she would come up with a lie, but Rage almost escaping was getting severely worse. Trigon was coming, soon, very soon.

"Looks like it." Garfield replied seeing that his fiancé was lost in thought. He motioned to have his daughter go inside, "Tell Starfire and Nightwing to come back out." Red nodded and walked off.

"Before they come I would like your permission still."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, nodded and looked back to their robotic friend. "You have our permission." Cyborg did not smile he only nodded, the time for celebration was later.

Starfire and Nightwing rejoined the three Titans on the terrace, they knew what was going to be discussed. "So when is he coming back?" Nightwing spoke.

"Soon, I'm no exact on the day or time." Raven replied.

"You need to BE sure Raven!" now Nightwing yelled at her, slamming his fist in a table in front of him. Starfire jumped back, surprised of his dangerous temper.

"Yell at her one more time Nightwing…Yell at her one…more…fucking…time.." Garfield growled between his clenched jaw. He hated how Nightwing treated the rest of his team, whether he was the leader or not did not mean he could treat them differently.

Starfire stepped forward, "Friends do not fight please. We took down Trigon once and we can do it again, we can send him back." Her voice was strained.

Garfield sighed, "We aren't sending him back-"

"Are you CYNICAL NOW? He is NOT-"

"Let them explain!" Star yelled, her eyes now glowing green in anger. Nightwing stepped back, it had been a long time since he saw Starfire mad.

Beast Boy continued, "We are not sending him back. Raven his going to kill him, after she kills Trigon we are leaving the super hero community. Forever."

Raven took Garfields hand, "I will kill him on my own. My brothers think I became evil, Trigon believes I am bringing him back to take over Earth. As a superhero it is frowned upon to kill, after doing so I do not with to be disturbed by anyone related to the job." She paused as her words sunk into her friends brains. Raven would not associate herself with her told teammates. Starfire was hurt, Nightwing was angry and Cyborg…well he always had his holorings. "If any of you decide to retire I will talk to you again, but seeing as that may never happen…I'm sorry. Truly."

"What about Red?" Cyborg asked with his arms crossed, towering over Raven.

Her eyes glowed red but as he flinched she retired her expression. "Her memory will be erased and replaced with new ones." She spoke in an extremely monotone voice.

"You can't do that!" Their robotic friend exclaimed.

Raven growled but it was time for Beast Boy to calm her down, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not decided, we haven't talked to Red about it yet. She has a choice in the matter." Raven rolled her eyes.

"We can finish this conversation at the tower…let's enjoy the rest of the party." Nightwing said grimly, the rest of the Titans nodded in agreement and individually walked back into the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rough Past

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't forget to Review when you are done!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Sorry it is a short chapter!**

The day after the ball Raven awoke in her bed, the sun shined through her old blinds on her face. She let out a big yawn and stretched her arms out, hitting something with her hand. Raven peered over her should to see a big green arms wrapped around her waist. Letting out a small smirk, she unraveled Beast Boy's muscular arms and stood up. He wasn't snoring, in fact he was making any noise or even moving. Raven watched to see his chest move, it didn't.

"Beast Boy..?" She whispered, feeling scared Raven leaned closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Gar…Garfield?"

Beast Boy's eyes shot open, his once emerald eyes now glowed crimson. The room faded black and his body disappeared, "You can not run girl. As far as you go you will not get away." A deep familiar voice spoke. "He can not save you, I know your secret. Your brothers will deal with your lies and insolence!" Trigon appeared in front of Raven with an evil grin. "Child, I can wait an eternity to kill Earth. You will not live to see me again but I will win in the end…" His body slowly dissipated with each word until Raven was left alone in her room. Beast Boy was gone.

Raven's eyes opened, it was just a dream. She peered to her left with no sign of Beast Boy, without thought the witch jumped out of bed and ran to his bedroom. Shooting black magic from her arms, Raven ripped Beast Boys doors off and ran inside too find another empty room. A growl found it's way through her now sharp teeth, Raven's uniform grew over her body, feather by feather she was now covered head to toe. As she strode down the long hallway to the common room her long cape formed out of her back, slightly painful but she loved it. Well…Rage loved it.

When the doors to the common room opened nobody was present, not even Beast Boy. Raven's brain scrambled, had her father really taken him?

A sinister chuckled came from the kitchen, "Sister you will not find him here. You will not find him ever. Trigon will escape." Out from the shadows came her eldest brother Sloth, he had changed. Instead of his old sweatpants and T-shirts he was now in a tan suit with a loose black tie. His black hair was slick back, on his feet were old Irish made wooden soul shoes. Sloth noticed Raven observing, "I know big change, huh? I promote lazy activity, I don't have to appear that way."

Sloth took out two mugs from the cabinet and took the screaming pot off the stove. He poured two cups of tea and motioned for Raven to sit across from him, she obliged. Taking a sip from her tea she sighed, "Where is he?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence, "I can not tell you." He replied. He wanted to but Sloth could not betray his father, even for his sister. Even thought Trigon treated his children as slaves, Sloth felt a sense of pride in the name. Even if it was an evil name, Sloth could not understand why Raven hated their father so much.

"YOU WERE NOT USED AS A PORTAL!" Raven scream at the top of her lungs, Sloth jumped back in fear. She took a deep breath, "I need to find Garfield, Jeremy please help me." Jeremy, his human name Raven called him. As of habit he smiled, although he was evil and he _knew _his sister was good, that name made him _feel_ good.

"You know I will forever be evil, right?" Raven wasn't expecting to hear that, she shook her head in disagreement. This reaction made Jeremy chuckle, "Beast Boy is safe. Before Gluttony could grab him he changed into a fly and flew into Nevermore." Sloth stood up as did Raven, he lifted his arms up and grabbed her for a tight hug.

"HEY! Get off of her!" A deep voice yelled behind Raven, a blast of blue hit Jeremy in the face. His face grew back instantly, "Who are you!"

Raven turned and lifted her hand up to Cyborg's face, "This is my brother, Jeremy." Cyborg's eyes widened, from what he heard all of Raven's brothers were evil.

Jeremy gave a forced smile, "Sister I will leave now. You know where your fiancé is and I assure you Affection is keeping him company." He then turned to Cyborg, "Hurt my sister and I will kill you." A black energy appeared around Jeremy and he disappeared leaving Raven and Cyborg in the common room alone.

Raven stared at the spot her brother once stood, a hand tapped lightly on her shoulder. Although she didn't want to look, Raven turned to see not Cyborg but Red. She stood with her eyes wide open and a smile across her face. Raven did not understand why she was smiling.

"I have uncles?" Red asked slightly curious and happy. She knew Raven, her real mother had evil brothers but it was better then nothing. She had family, blood family.

Raven nodded while Cyborg grunted in disappointment, "They are _evil_, Red. No good can come of those demons!"

"They are _not _demons! They are my family! And you will respect them as you respect Raven!" Red growled at her boy friend. Cyborg snorted and flumped onto the couch to play video games in defeat. He couldn't argue with Red, she was cute when she was mad.

Raven watched the two talk on the couch, she soon realized she forgot about Beast Boy. "SHIT!" She ran into her bedroom to find Garfield with him front hands gripping the carpet and his behind in the mirror with hands clutching him to come back in. His head snapped at the open door, "RAE HELP!" he panted, sweat dripping down his brow.

Raven grabbed hold of Beast Boy's hands and pulled, they hands gripped harder and screams rang in Garfield's ears. Slowly each hand let go and he fell out of the mirror, Garfield looked up at her and pressed his lips against hers. They lingered for only a moment before he let go and whispered, "I only want the real Raven." She giggled at him comment, so very much unlike her normal self. Beast Boy flinched, "HAPPY I SWEAR TO-"

"Beast Boy it's me." Raven dead panned, she glanced at the mirror in confusion. "What happened in there?"

Garfield blushed, "They attacked me…" Raven cocked her brow in confusion so her further explained. "When I got in…there…I just walked around for a bit. They must have felt me come in and next thing I knew…BAM…They all attacked me! Even Rage was in on it, I thought it was fun at first but there were so many and I didn't want to have sex! They kept kissing me and I…well ya know…got horny but I didn't DO anything! They wouldn't leave me alone so I found an exit and that's when they started grabbing me!...Then you saved the day and now please-d-d-ddon't k-kkk-kil-ll m-meee…" He cringed at the thought of Raven hurting him.

Raven smiled, he hadn't changed too much. He still seemed to be slightly afraid and he explained that story as if he was seventeen again. She noticed Beast Boy let his hands down and his big green eyes were exposed. They hinted a simple emotion of confusion upon noticing Raven's smirk.

"It's okay Gar, I am just happy you are safe." Raven lifted her hand on Garfield's face and leaned in to kiss him, he leaned to her and their lips touched. As they unlocked Raven spot again, "Sorry about my father and brothers."

Beast Boy shrugged, he truly didn't mind even though his fiancé did. He suggested they retire to the common room with their friends and she nodded. The coupled interlocked hands and made there way to Cyborg and Red. It was odd that Red was Raven's real daughter but it couldn't be helped. Unfortunately it meant Red would have to be trained properly, Raven decided to talk to Red about time in Azarath another time. When they got to the common room Nightwing and Starfire were enjoying breakfast while Cyborg and Red tinkered with a new bow she acquired.

The bow was a gift from Raven, a small token of love. It was hand crafted by a monk in Azarath specifically for Red. Raven had not known of her daughter but the monks have direct connects to such knowledge and had been preparing for the moment for years. When the box showed up on Raven's door step scripted "_To Red, From Raven. With all my love._" She didn't know what to do with it but she kept it anyway. When they met Raven knew something was going to happen but she waited so it would happen on its own and was not forced. As Raven sensed Red's mind she could tell there was more secrets, some for another day though.

Starfire turned to her friend Raven, she flew up a few inches in front of her smiling. "Friend Raven let us go to the mall of shopping? Pleeeeeeeeease!" She clasped her hands together and gave 'the face of puppies'.

Raven smiled, "Sure. Just let me put on civilian clothes." She walked to her bedroom quickly leaving behind a confused team.

Nightwing was the first to speak, "What…just happened?"

"Friend Raven said yes, with no objections?" Starfire questioned.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know…" he walked to Cyborg and his daughter Red, whom didn't understand why everyone was shocked. Garfield further explained how Raven was a 'stick in the mud' and usually refused to do anything with anyone. Red laughed, not able to think of Raven like that.

"I think she wanted to socialize with all of you but could not control what was inside of her. That, and she must have been afraid." Red spoke almost as dryly as her mother, rather shocking. Garfield smiled at his daughter, she truly was Raven's daughter it's a wonder he didn't notice it before.

"_Good morning Titans_," Said a female voice on the TV. "_You all remember little old me, don't you_?" A slight chuckle left the orange and black mask. "_I see my experiment is doing well, isn't she Gar? It's a shame you abandoned me in the future, they have the best technology. Terra was a big help…_"

"Rose! What do you want?" Beast Boy yelled at his ex-lover. Beast Boy had traveled to a corrupt future with Rose, Deathstroke's illegitimate daughter, to try and save what was left. In doing so he fell for Rose, they had a daughter together but she soon died from Kryptonite poisoning. It took Gar a while to recover but Rose never did, she blamed Beast Boy for the death and went on to seek revenge. After Beast Boy escaped from the future and came back in time, he found Terra was fighting on the good side again. After being told she was a clone he wanted to be with her regardless and they 'had a daughter'. Rose and Terra worked together to seek revenge on Garfield once and for all but the plan failed when Garfield had Terra killed.

"_You will soon find out, Honey. Bye-bye Titans…_" The feed buzzed, Cyborg turned the TV off. They knew she would be up to something, targeting Garfield and Red. Raven walked into the room wearing dark blue short shorts, a white tank-top that was easily see through with her black laced bra under it. On her feet were black combat boots, on her hands were small black leather gloves holding a black leather jacket. Raven's long black hair was in a high pony-tail, she even put on make up.

Everyone was staring at her with red faces, until her fiancé decided to speak up. "Uh, Rae?..." She turned to him, eyebrow cocked. "Um, why are you dressed like that?" He crossed his legs before anyone could see he was getting aroused.

"I never get to where normal clothes, I've had this for years." She looked down sadly, "Is it-"

"NO friend Raven it is perfect! You look so 'asses of the bad'!" Starfire gave her friend a bone crushing hug. Letting go she began to talk, "But we seem to have run into a problem, Rose is evil and after Garfield."

"We need to find her." Nightwing continued. "I assume she will be at an abandon warehouse like Deathstroke would be-"

"No, Rose is nothing like her father." Beast Boy interrupted, everyone looked at him for knowledge now. "Rose is careful at planning, she will find a place suitable to her every need. Like a hotel or she may have even bought some property and built on it. Was there any recent construction in Jump city?"

Nightwing turned to the control panel to search for construction, "I think I found something…But it is under water?" he questioned. "Tempest wouldn't allow that, would he?"

Raven flipped her old communicator open to try Tempest on his, there was no reply. Everyone assumed he threw his away or disposed of it otherwise. Just then Tempest appeared on the same screen Rose was on.

"Titans," he began. "I wish for you to come to Atlantis, we have much to discuss regarding our contract AMF-31." The screen buzzed out and he was gone.

"Everyone suit up!" Robin said, mostly talking to Raven. She walked off to change into her wet suit, it amplified all of her female parts and when she arrived in the submarine room Garfield blushed.

Red didn't have a suit so Raven teleported one in from the Titans East headquarters, so she could still go with them. After all, you only see Atlantis a few times in your live. Tempest was the type to invite people into his homeland. The team got into Cyborg's alien tech submarine, although it changed much over the years Raven still couldn't stand confined places. She turned to see Red having the same fears, she felt them as well.

_You will be fine Red, I promise. _Raven transferred her thought telepathically to her daughter.

Red flinched to face her, _I didn't know you could do that too!_ A smile appeared on her face.

_I will train you soon enough…We can finish this conversation later. Right now focus on the mission at hand._ And with that comment Red nodded and looked straight forward to Cyborg, who was describing how the sub worked.

"And that's why we don't need to change air pressure babe…So you ready to go to Atlantis?" he asked sweetly, she nodded in return.

Nightwing buckled Starfire in, blushing more than usual. Assuming they spent they spent the night together would mean they defiantly succumbed to more primal instincts. Although nobody realized and they were thankful for that, Nightwing sat back down in his seat and strapped himself in. Cyborg pulled a lever and pressed a big red button and the sub began to move. Red watched the fish swim around the sub in confusion, she glance at her parents to see what they were doing. Garfield and Raven were reminiscing of the first time they went to Atlantis together, how Beast Boy turned into a whale and her sarcastic remark. Beast Boy grunted when he remembered Raven liked Tempest when they were young, she only smiled in return.

"And yet look who I'm marrying." She said and they both smiled, soon turning their attention back to the wonders of the ocean.

"It's safe to unbuckle now, the ride is about an hour long so make yourself comfortable." Cyborg place auto-pilot on and opened an unnoticed door that let to a small living/dining/bathroom. He grabbed a box from the cupboard then turned, lifting the box in the air grinning. "Who wants waffle baby!?" he yelled.

Everyone started laughing and saying yes, except Raven she just smirked and said, "Three please." Garfield kissed her on the cheek.

"Only if you make a tofu based one for me! No milk or eggs! VEGAN!" Beast Boy yelled as he walked up to the robotic man.

"Man! No! Nobody likes that Tofu shit, PLUS I don't have any soy and/or tofu based products on my ship! MEAT ONLY!"

"I knew you'd say that, so I brought some of my own!" Garfield laughed in triumph.

Cyborg laughed louder, "I knew you'd do THAT, so I found it and threw it AWAY! AHAH!" Beast Boy now frowned in defeat until Raven stepped in.

Raven slammed soy products and tofu based ingredients on the small island, "And I knew you would do that…" she walked away but glanced over her should with a smirk. "Now who gets the last laugh?" She let out a snide chuckled upon hearing her fiancé bursting with laughter. Cyborg growled and mumbled under his breath as he mixed the soy waffle ingredients together.

_Stinking all knowing Raven…_He spit out his tongue at her only to notice Red giggling. He was acting like a child, but it felt right, he never acted like this anymore. Red walked up to Cyborg with an innocent smile and took the tofu waffles from him, she whispered "I am a vegan too dear." His eyes widened, he fell for a vegan, the ultimate defeat. She rolled her eyes and sat back down by her parents.

Nightwing and Starfire were sitting on a small sofa discussing her feelings towards Roy Harper. Although she did not wish to speak of it she found herself confessing everything. She cared for him, truly cared but he was just as broken as she was. Which was why her memory had to be erased, she was reluctant to forget her friends but it had to be done. To make her future bright, she had to forget her past…forget Nightwing. He was hurt, hell he was broken! But there was nothing to be done but nod and accept her final choice, he thanked her for the time they would have together. The conversation ended as they arrived to their destination, the alarm sounded letting everyone know Atlantis was only minutes away.

The city shined through the subs windows, everything but at the same time, nothing changed. Atlantis was more high-tech now, but the beauty of their old city and ancient castle showed. It was a beacon of light, to anyone who knew it was there, most didn't due to a cloaking device set up many years ago. Everyone was still amazed as they would always be, Atlantians swam around the sub directing them where to 'land'. When they did, Aquaman greeted them along with his wife and a young male.

"My friends, it is good to see you!" Aquaman's voice boomed through the long golden hallway as he shook everyones' hand. He then noticed Red, "And who is this young woman?" He didn't sound alarmed, but defiantly concerned.

Garfield placed his hand on Red's shoulder, "This is my daughter, Red." He nodded to Red, "Red this is an old friend of ours, Aquaman." She smiled at Aquaman and he returned the gesture.

The young black male then stepped into the picture, "My king?" he questioned.

Aquaman laughed as he forgot his manners, "Yes of course! My apologies land dwellers, this is my new apprentice Aqualad! Tempest went on his own soon after you all broke apart. He has returned with unwelcoming news though, as I assume you know." Each Titan nodded, although no one was ready for what was to come.

The doors opened gently, Tempest walked through the doors, determination on his face. He walked up to the titans, "Friends. Glad to see you I am sorry it is on negative terms."

"We are sorry as well." Nightwing spoke dryly, Tempest had grown quite a bit. His appearance is what shocked most, he was no longer a womanizer due to scars and his dry expressions.

Tempest nodded, "Aqualad take them to their quarters. We will have dinner tonight and speak of what is to be done with the intruders." He then turned back to the door and walked out in haste.

The titans were shocked, he did not act this way at the party, in fact he was his old self then. There gaze was met by Aquaman who was concerned for his old apprentice. Only difference was he knew what was wrong, the titans did not. It was not only the intruder, but that was the cause of his agony. Aqualad began the tour to their rooms, talking about the new improvements and their history, mostly talking to Red because she did not know much.

**Review and give me some more ideas :)**

**If anyone comes up with one I like for a chapter in the future, I will include you as a character!**

**But you will have to wait so I can fit it into the story! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
